


February Whump Prompts of 2019

by TheCattenOfCoffee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCattenOfCoffee/pseuds/TheCattenOfCoffee
Summary: 28 day prompt for whump in February, used both Jacksepticeye's and Markiplier's ego's. I don't own anything except the time I put into this. These can also be found on my tumblr, TheCattenOfCoffee.





	1. Some Info

So. I decided that I was going to try one of those "post everyday for a month" things.

So here I am. Yay. I've already got all who I want to write about picked out, and hopefully I'll actually go through with writing it this time. 

Anyway, everything I am writing about is based off of this thing:

https://spidersonangst.tumblr.com/post/181695744243/hey-guys-since-i-love-sleeplessly-reading-about 

So uhh... yeah. Hope you enjoy. I had fun writing it so hopefully you'll have fun reading it.

Also, this is my first time posting something here, so I'm sorry if anything looks weird. Constructive criticism is welcome and most likely needed.


	2. Day One: Trapped

Slowly stirring, Jackie groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Even after he opened them, he wasn’t sure if he had. The place he was in was too dark. In the distance, he could hear the dripping of water, but he couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from. Trying to move seemed to be futile, as he couldn’t move his left arm, and when he tried to tug on it, a shot of pain raced up his arm, causing him to gasp. 

“What the-!” the hero’s words echoed back at him rather loudly, causing him to flinch. Taking a deep inhale, he slowly tried moving the rest of his limbs, actually remembering for once that Schneep always told him to check for injuries whenever something happened, and he wasn’t sure if he was injured or not. Finding that he felt no pain in either of his legs or other arm, he gently reached over to try to figure out what was preventing his other arm from moving. 

His eyebrows furrowed as his hand brushed against a rough surface. In the dark, and since his head was still a little foggy, it took longer than it should have for him to realize that what he was touching was a boulder. An involuntary shudder worked its way down his spine. 

Sighing, Jackie rolled over, being mindful of his injured arm, so he was facing the rock. Then, very carefully, he changed his position so he was crouching. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his other hand underneath the giant rock and tried to lift it. The strain made his other arm tense up and jerk, and he had to hold back a yelp. Sitting still for a moment, he took a deep breath, trying to both calm down and gather his strength. 

For several seconds, he just sat there. He couldn’t remember how he got in this situation. And his head really hurt, he sourly noted that it was throbbing slightly. He froze as he felt something trickle down the back of his neck. Slowly, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Whatever it was felt like water. Cautiously, he brought his hand up to his face and the smell of copper immediately assaulted his nose. A growl of annoyance left his throat. Gently, he started prodding at the back of his skull. As his fingers grazed near the top of his head, he had to fight jerking away from his own hand. Even though he had barely put any pressure on the wound, he had nearly seen stars. 

“I have to get out of here.” Jackie mumbled. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he quickly threw all his strength into trying to lift the boulder. It barely moved. He growled in frustration. “Come on, you’ve lifted heavier than this.” he said angrily. Lifting more with his legs than his singular arm, Jackie finally lifted the boulder enough to slip his arm out from under it. 

Clenching his teeth, Jackie tried to pull his arm out from underneath the giant rock only to realize too late that he had something going through his arm. With a hiss, he yanked his arm down and then out, before dropping the boulder back to the ground. 

While hugging his arm to his chest, Jackie turned around and gently leaned against the giant rock. Looking up, he could see a faint light way above his head. Squinting, he tried to figure out what it was, only to finally remember how he got down here. His face immediately drained of color. “A fucking sinkhole.” He said quietly. He shuddered as he remembered the feeling of the ground falling out from under him. He had smashed his head into the ground, probably knocking him out instantly. “I’m lucky to even be alive right now.” Jackie said quietly. 

Keeping pressure on his arm, Jackie shakily stood. “Sinkholes I can do. Just gotta fly back up. No problemo. Just gotta regain my footing.” Taking deep breaths, Jackie tried to calm himself down before shifting from foot to foot lightly. Once he deemed himself calm enough, he tried to gently lift himself into the air, only to find that he couldn’t.  


Jackie felt his heart stop for a split second before going into overdrive. “Calm down, calm down, calm down, you NEED to calm down.” he kept repeating to himself while trying, and failing, to slow his breathing. “Just… just wait it out. Just because this hasn’t happened to you before doesn’t mean it is that unusual. You did hit your head pretty hard, and you fell quite a long way, you’ll be fine.” 

Jackie’s breath hitched as something dawned on him. “Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no, no one knows where you are oh god.” Now definitely panicking, Jackie sank to the ground below him while trying to regain control of both his breathing and his powers. After several minutes of nothing, he looked upward again and tried to gauge the distance to the surface, but it was hopeless. He couldn’t see a damn thing. 

“C’mon Jackie, you’re a hero, you’re smart, think, think…” closing his eyes, Jackie inhaled deeply before his eyes snapped open. “Phone! I had my phone before I fell down here.” the hero quickly pat down his pockets with his free hand, and shouted an ‘Aha!’ when he found his phone in his front pocket. He cursed when the electronic didn’t turn on immediately, but nearly cried in relief when the device switched on. He didn’t even care that the screen was now shattered. 

Hurriedly, Jackie typed in Marvin’s number and pressed his phone to his ear, only to hear a prerecorded voice say he had no service. Cursing, he had to fight chucking his phone as hard as he could away from him. That would do him no good. “Okay, I have no service. Fucking great. I’m… I’m gonna be… no one’s going to find me. Oh god…” he collapsed to the floor. Looking back up to the distant light with tears starting to stream down his face, the broken hero shouted, “Somebody help me!”


	3. Day Two: Peer Pressure

Wilford walked leisurely down the street, barely even taking notice to all the people around him as he strolled. He needed to get out of the house, even if it was only for a little while. There were too many people talking at once, and it was too crowded. Usually he didn’t mind, in fact, he would usually be adding to the madness that was the Iplier household, but today he wasn’t feeling it. 

He walked aimlessly, yet soon he found himself at the park. Blinking in surprise, Wilford shrugged to himself before walking over to an empty bench beneath an oak tree. Sitting down with his back to the tree, Wilford looked around. There weren’t that many people at the park, but there were plenty to observe, so that’s what he did. 

 

Several hours later, Wilford found himself blinking his eyes open. The sun was now in his eyes, and he blinked sleepily. He didn’t even recall falling asleep. Standing and stretching, Wilford lifted his glasses to rub at his eyes. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Wilford noted that he had two missed calls from Dark and that he had been gone for over eight hours. Straightening his poster, Wilford sent Dark a message that simply said, ‘I’m on my way back now.’ before leaving the park. 

The streets were still busy, which caused Wilford to scowl. He hated how many people were always around, and how most of them wasted their lives away in an office. Where was their sense of wonder, or excitement? Did none of them want to explore the world, going on adventures? Why were they so unbelievably boring? 

Scoffing at a giggling couple sharing ice cream, Wilford rounded a corner and nearly ran into someone. The man he nearly ran into laughed. Wilford raised a single eyebrow.   
“Heyyy man, what’s with the long face? Need some Speed to turn that frown upside down?” Wilford immediately disliked this man. 

“Thanks for the offer, but no. I just want to go home.” Wilford said semi politely. The man threw an arm over Wilford’s shoulder, immediately making him wish that he hadn’t forgot both his gun and knife at the house. 

“C’mon, man. You’ll love it. I can tell you’re feeling down. This will bring you right back up.” The man said with an easy smile. Wilford noticed that the man was steering him towards an alley, and that he had quite a few ‘friends’ with him. They all seemed wary of Wilford, which was good, because he could easily rip their arms off if he really wanted to. 

“I already said no.” Wilford said somewhat testily, his accent starting to slur more with his anger. The man’s eyes widened slightly, but as did his smile. 

“Just try some, you’ll feel better, I promise. All these guys felt better after having some, and I only have a little bit left, and I want you to have it.You see, this Speed is slightly stronger than other brands, you’ll feel so good. Don’t you want to feel good?” Wilford hesitated. He did want to feel good again. How long had it been since he was properly happy? Two weeks? A month? Very hesitantly, Wilford nodded. The man said ‘Hell yea!’ before handing something to him, and Wilford had a small notion that this was going to be a mistake. 

 

Dark sighed as he finally found Wilford, his own blood on his shirt and leaning against an alley wall. As he walked over, he heard him giggle, which he shook his head at. Wilford had a gash across his nose, his lip was split open, and his glasses were shattered and in his hand. Dark glared when he saw that the others eyes were dilated and that he was overly fidgety. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Dark scowled. Wilford just giggled again, and Dark noticed that there was blood all over his hand. Dark sighed before walking over to his old friend. 

“Your hand is broken.” he said testily as he lifted Wilford up from his slumped position and pulled his uninjured arm across is shoulder. 

Wilford stumbled before laughing and saying almost giddily, “I got mugged. The guys who did it are worse off than me though.” Dark sighed as he scooped down to pick up Wilford's empty wallet where it had fallen onto the ground. 

“What did they give you before jumping your sorry ass?” Dark said while dragging Wilford towards the exit of the alley. Wilford tripped over his own feet before replying. 

“They called it ‘Speed’,” Wilford grumbled. 

Dark shook his head. “You are an idiot.”


	4. Day Three: Taken

As soon as Jameson woke up, he noticed three things. One, it felt like someone had put a hammer to the inside of his skull. Two, he couldn’t see anything. And three, the gag in his mouth tasted bloody awful and it was pointless.

As soon as JJ was fully awake, he tried to get his bearings, quickly finding out that his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together. He could tell that he was on some sort of stone flooring and that he was inside, as he couldn’t feel a breeze of any sort or hear either birds or crickets chirping. He could also tell that he was no longer wearing his hat.

“Oh bugger.” the gentleman thought to himself.

While gently twisting his wrists to test how tight the rope was and see if he could get it untied, he heard angry voices and footsteps approaching. He immediately stilled, hoping to learn more about his kidnappers before they knew he was awake. Both voices were male, he could tell, and one had heavier foot falls than the other.

“I can’t believe ya grabbed the wrong fucking person!” a higher pitched male voice said.

An older sounding gentleman growled back, “It’s not my fault they all nearly look fucking identical! The only thing different about them is that they wear! The Boss better be glad I was able to even snag this one, the hero nearly saw me!” the way the older sounding man spat out the word ‘hero’ made JJ’s skin crawl. Were they talking about Jackie?

The man with a higher voice growled in annoyance. “Whateva. Hopefully the Boss doesn’t mind we snagged this one instead of the stupid magician. We need to wake ‘im up and question ‘im. Hopin’ he ain’t retarded like the purple haired one we tried to snag ages ago.”

“Robbie? What would they want with him-” JJ’s thought process was cut off by a hefty kick to his stomach. A silent groan left his mouth as he immediately curled in on himself.

“Oi! Shithead! Wake up.” the male with a higher voice said as JJ was pulled to his feet. He would have collapsed again it wasn’t for the large hand holding him roughly by the forearm. He felt a hand brush against the top of his head before whatever was preventing him from seeing was roughly torn off, taking some of his hair with it. He flinched and blinked rapidly to try to make his eyes adjust faster to the very bright lights in the room.

The gentleman, if you wished to call him that, in front of Jameson was a lot shorter than him, which took him aback. He wasn’t that tall himself, but he knew better than to judge by appearances. He couldn’t see the other man, but that was mostly because he was standing behind him and JJ didn’t dare turn his head away from the man in front of him. His eyes did, however, quickly scan the room around and behind the man in front of him. He took note of the high windows’ and how the only door he could see was very far behind the short man in front of him.

The short man smiled with a crazy gleam in his eye. “Ah, smarter than most. Immediately looked for escape routes, didn’t cha?” JJ just stared at him harshly. “That’s quite a powerful glare you got there, and if it weren’t for that our employer wanted ye whole, I would cut those eyes right outta ya skull.” The man growled. Jameson’s eyes widened. “Good, you’re sensible as well. Now, Imma take this gag outta your mouth and better answer every single question I ask ya as quickly as possible or your gonna be in a world of hurt. Our Boss wants whole, but he doesn’t mind a little broken, do you understand me?” JJ hesitated before nodding. He had a sinking feeling that these two weren’t going to be happy about him being mute.

The tiny man smiled, it wasn’t a pleasant look on his face. “Great. Now be a good boy, and maybe you’ll be traded off with only mild bruising.” The man nodded to the other one, and JJ felt as the older gentleman slid the gag forward over the top of his head before removing it from his mouth and throwing it to the side. Jameson had to fight trying to spit out the horrible after taste the gag left in his mouth, knowing that the man before him would probably take it the wrong way and strike him.

“Now,” the small man said, “what is your name, pretty boy?” JJ hesitated, he didn’t really want these men to know the manner in which he spoke, but if they had been looking to kidnap Marvin instead of him, he highly doubted it would matter.

 **“My name is Jameson Jackson.”** the speech slide clearly startled the both of them, judging by the small mans face and how the larger one had tried to jerk himself backwards, twisting JJ’s arm uncomfortably, but he tried not to show the pain it had caused him, besides a slight grimace.

“What the fuck is this!? You a fuckin wizard to, eh!” the smaller man didn’t seem pleased. “And why the hell aren’t you fuckin speakin’ normally? We took the gag offa ya!”

JJ tried not to flinch at the man’s tone. **“No, I’m afraid that I am not a wizard, and I can’t speak normally. I’m afraid to say that I can’t talk.”** The smaller man sneered. He obviously was not pleased.

“Of fuckin course you grabbed a mute.” he growled under his breath. “What the fuck even are the things you are using to communicate?” He sounded genuinely curious. JJ shifted uncomfortably. The man’s hold on his arm had grown tighter, and it was starting to hurt.

 **“I believe my family calls them ‘speech slides’, it’s the only way I can communicate with them without using sign language.”** Jameson said with a frown.

“Wait, you said communicate, does that mean you can talk to them from here?!” the older man said panicked. JJ’s eyebrows furrowed.

 **“No, only those in my presence can see the slides.”** JJ felt so confused. Why did these people want with him, or Marvin for that matter?

The shorter man’s face went blank. “I don’t believe you. Mickey, break his arm.”

JJ’s eyes widened, **“Wait- AAAHHHHH!”** his mouth flew open, but nothing escaped. Mickey, apparently that's what the older man was called, just let him fall to the floor after breaking his forearm. JJ curled in on himself while staying on his knees. Heavy breaths left his mouth and he felt tears streaming down his face, but he still tried to remain calm.

“Don’t cha ever lie to me again, you got that?” the short man said. “And I don’t want to see even a glimpse of one of the slide things, ya hear?” JJ weakly nodded. “Good. Now stay down, the Boss should be arriving in a few hours.” the man said, before kicking him across the face and laughing as he landed on his broken arm harshly. If he could of gasped he would, but for now he just rolled onto his side and mouthed curses he’d heard his brothers say, even if they were extremely foul.

“Marvin, Jackie, please find me.” JJ thought desperately as he blacked out from the pain.


	5. Day Four: "Where are you?"

The insistent ringing in the androids head was starting to annoy him, but he had been forbidden from answering the call. His captors knew both what he was and what he was capable of, and they had threatened to kill Edward if he even thought about calling for help.

Currently, Google had his arms chained together and pulled above his head, something that, had he been human, would have really started to hurt by now. Not that it wasn’t rather annoying. He also had a metal collar that was chaining him to the ground, so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

Edward, however, was tied up with rope and thrown into the corner. He also had a gag in his mouth, for their kidnappers did not want them communicating with each other. Their captors were also in the room, bickering, which annoyed Google even further.

“I’ve already told you, we need to reset him! That will make him stop working for them and start working for us!” the taller one said for the hundredth time. The stouter one scowled.

“No, I’ve already told you, resetting him won’t work. It’ll just put him into sleep mode while he restarts and checks to make sure everything is working properly. We need to hack him and activate his secondary objective and then set him loose. That’ll cause proper chaos.”

“Do you want him to freaking kill us as well?! If we were to activate his secondary objective, he’d come after us first. It’s simple. We reset him, getting him to work for us in the process, and then he would be under our control. We could literally do anything we want!”

The stouter one threw his arms up in exasperation before leaving the room. The taller one chased after him, shouting about how he was right. Google nearly sighed with relief, that was one annoyance now gone. Once the phone that was built into his head silenced, Google looked over at Edward.

“I’m going to break out of these shackles, but it is going to cause a lot of noise. Which is going to inevitably cause those two idiots to come running. So, I need you to crawl over here and get behind me so that I can protect you. Do you understand?” the doctor merely nodded in response.

Google took a deep breath and went through his coding to change his eyes to red. He saw Edward stop moving for a second. “It’s a rather simple trick, which I have no doubt those men will fall for.” The doctor made a questioning noise. “I plan on making them think that my secondary objective is active, sense they seem so fascinated by it.”

After the few moments it took for the doctor to get behind him, Google said, “Cover your head.” and without checking to see if he had, the android yanked his arms down, ripping the chains from the ceiling. Bits of concrete cascaded down as he snapped the chains off of his wrists and reached behind his head to snap the chain connected to the collar. He immediately heard the pounding of foot steps.

“What the-!” the stouter one shouted as he ran into the room. Google made his eyes flash red. The tall one accidentally ran into the other one, forcing him further into the room.

The android cocked his head. “Secondary objective online. Secondary objective is to destroy mankind.” Immediately, the taller one turned to run, and in a flash, Google was across the room and had grabbed him by the arm. He twisted the limb and used it to throw the man over his shoulder and onto his back. He heard the the arm crack loudly before the man screamed. Reaching up, he snapped the man’s neck.

Standing, he noted that the stouter one had somehow gotten behind him. He was now standing behind Edward, who he had pulled to his feet, and was obviously trying to use as a shield. The fear in the doctor’s eyes nearly caused Google to hesitate.

“You, you stay where you are or I’ll, I’ll kill this one!” the stout man stumbled over his own words, shaking like a leaf. Google could tell he was lying, he didn’t even have a weapon on him.

“Secondary objective is to destroy mankind.” Google said as he stalked forward. As he neared, he could see the man starting to panic, before he just straight up threw Edward at him. Google caught the doctor and then immediately threw him to the side before dashing to the side to catch the man by the head to slam his face into the concrete wall before he could run.

Paying no attention to the blood that splattered onto his face, or the man’s shout and how he tried to scratch at Google’s arms, the android pulled him back by his hair and slammed his face back into the wall. Sneering, Google repeated the action several more times, not even stopping when the man stopped moving.

Disgusted, the android pulled his now bloody hand from what used to be the man’s head, allowing the body to fall to the ground. For several moments, he just stood there, with blood dripping from his hand before he heard a noise behind him.

Spinning around, Google saw Edward sprawled on the floor. There was a hint of red underneath his head. Google cursed as he ran to the doctors side. With a blink, the red of his eyes turned back to there warm brown.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to throw you that hard, I’m sorry.” Google rambled as he quickly removed the gag from the doctors mouth. “Are you alright.” Edward groaned before shaking his head lightly. The android cursed and finally called Mark.

“Where are you? Where’s Dr. Iplier? Are you guys together? Where’d you disappear to-”

Google quickly cut of Mark’s worried rambling. “We were kidnapped. I’m going to bring us home now. Edward is injured and where we are currently is not safe. There is two dead men in the room with us and we need to move. I’ll call you back when we are far from here and safe.”

“Wait, Google, did you say there was two dead men? Did you kill someone?!” Mark’s hysterical shout made Google flinch. Tearing the rope that was keeping Edward from moving, Google gently pulled the man into an upright position before checking his head. He frowned at the gash he found there.

“They threatened to kill Edward.” Was his only response to Mark’s question.

All Mark did was sigh. “Get to safety and call me back, okay?” Google made a sound of affirmation before hanging up. Standing, he walked over to the taller of the two men. Scowling, he pulled off the man’s shirt before tearing it into a strip.

As he approached the doctor again, he noticed the man tried to suppress a flinch. Frowning, he kneeled at his friends side. “I’m sorry.” he said softly, barely repressed regret in his voice. Edward looked at him before frowning.

“You did what you had to.” the doctor said softly.

Google shook his head. “That doesn’t make it okay that I hurt you.” Very slowly, the android reached his hand out and touched the doctors shoulder, nearly sighing in relief when his friend leaned into his touch. “Come on, let’s get you bandaged up and let’s leave this place.” When Edward nodded, Google gently started wrapping his head, making sure that it wasn’t to tight. When he was done he stood up and offered the doctor his clean hand.

“Do you think you can stand?” Edward shrugged as he grabbed his hand. When Google pulled him up, he had to catch him to prevent him from falling back down. Furrowing his brows, the android bent down and scooped his friend up, carrying him bridle style. The doctor flushed before sighing and relaxing into the hold.

“Let’s just leave.” Edward said. The android nodded in agreement before shifting his hold on his friend before leaving the room.


End file.
